mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Age of Equestria: The Return of Tambelon
Age of Equestria: The Return of Tambelon is a MLP fan fiction created by fan artist, MelSpyRose111. It is a grand adventure story about a unicorn stallion named, Midnight Shade and his dragon friend, Blaze, who go on a quest to save Equestria from the evil Grogar. The creator is currently working on it and is planning to make it into an audio drama. It will be released next year in 2018. Synopsis When a great evil plans to dominate the world of Equestria, a hero will be chosen to save ponykind and his friends will be there for him to stop the evil one. Original synopsis by MelSpyRose111 Plot As the story begins, we get a backstory that explains how many years ago, Equestria was threatened because the evil demonic ram, Grogar, wanted revenge for being cast into exile. Starswirl the Bearded tries to fight Grogar and his undead army, but his magic was no match for him. Unable to stop Grogar, Starswirl fled to the Everfree Forest where eventually, Celestia and Luna's parents, King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia where there to support the unicorn wizard by giving him the Elements of Harmony. Starswirl used the Elements of Harmony to defeat Grogar by imprisoning him inside a magic mirror before banishing him to the City of Tambelon and then after he was victorious, Starswirl the Bearded served Princess Celestia and Luna until he vanished and was never seen again. A prophecy was then foretold that if Grogar would ever return from being imprisoned, then he can only be defeared when the power of friendship rings the Bell of Freedom. Centuries later, a traveling donkey named, Bray, discovers the lost city of Tambelon before he goes inside the fortress to investigate. At the top of the tower, he finds an old office filled with dark magic spell books and starts to read them before hearing a demonic voice. Bray feels the presence of an evil creature before he meets Grogar for the first time. He tells the frightened donkey that he had been trapped inside the magic mirror for thousands of years before he convinces Bray to set him free so that he will join him as his new henchman. Bray agrees before he uses a dark magic spell book to set Grogar free from imprisonment. We then cut to Town Snowdrop, where we're introduced to the main characters, Midnight Shade and Blaze. Midnight is a gifted unicorn who dreams of one day becoming a hero while Blaze is a young female dragon who became Midnight's adopted sister after she was saved from the bitter cold outside. The two went to go buy some more gemstones at the Diamond Store, but after Blaze caused a lot of trouble due to her hunger and craving for gems, they get kicked out of the store before Midnight and Blaze decide to go visit their father, Steel Mustang, a unicorn who works as a blacksmith. He gives them a bucket of gems before Midnight starts to daydream about the adventures of Twilight Sparkle and her friends.Category:Fan fiction Category:Project Category:Fanmade characters Category:Fanmade videos Category:Fanmade images Category:Pages that need improvement